


compulsion.

by akaashibeauty



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Choking, F/M, Hair-pulling, Light Angst, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaashibeauty/pseuds/akaashibeauty
Summary: All of a sudden, something just clicked. It was like the atmosphere in the room had changed. When he grabbed my hips, claws gently poking at my stomach, I knew. I knew he lost control.And I didn't care.





	compulsion.

**Author's Note:**

> This might be shit because it was really good but I was writing it on my phone and accidentally pressed the back button. Long story short, lost everything, cried a lil bit, lost a bit of motivation, and rewrote it. Enjoy.

I walked into the castle, content with my day of casual shopping. The casle was currently resting on a friendly planet that goes by the name Alhix. Quite a nice place, if I say so myself. Clearly it wasn't in the best of shape, considering it was fighting back against the Galra, but it was a beautiful planet nonetheless.

After all, who am I to judge for appearances and the shape of things. I have seen many horrifying things in this war, so I guess even the planet is a little more sane than me. Even before the war, I wasn't exactly the most mature or sane person on Altea. Other people call it crazy.

I call it a sense of humour.

Distracted in my own thoughts, I didn't notice a ginger flash barreling through the hallway. In an unfortunate turn of events, we smashed into eachother, turning into a jumbled mess of tangled arms and legs.

"A-ah, sorry, Miss (Y/N)! I was just running to make the princess some lunch. She's feeling rather ill lately."

My ears perked up hearing that Allura was ill. We grew up together, always attatched at the hip. While she grew up to be a beautiful, confident princess, I became a warrior in an elite squad of female-only fighters. I didn't mind, though. Even after our paths separated, we still remained close. After all, we still snuck out to see eachother daily.

I immediately offered to help, to which Coran declined.

"No need, Miss (Y/N). I've got it all under control!" He replied, stubbing his toe on corner just as he finished his sentence.

"Whatever you say, Coran. I'm going back to my room. Tell Allura I wish her to get well soon, and that I will visit shortly." I said, walking away, waving as I went.

I continued my pace, inwardly sighing when I still heard him crying about his toe. I strolled a few more corners, until I reached my door, ready to walk into my room. I was just about to put my hand on the scanner to unlock it when I suddenly stopped, rethinking my decision.

I might as well stop by an visit Lotor in his room.

After Lotor saved Keith from his reckless self-sacrificial near death experience, he soon joined Team Voltron in the fight against Zarkon. At first, I think everyone was suspicious, including myself. I was still rather bitter about the destruction of Altea, and I don't think it had ever gone away. After a while, though, the team warmed up to him. Slightly.

I think the most surprising thing is how much I ended up warming up to him. We are good friends, and talk often. We almost have the same sense of humour, so it is incredibly easy to laugh and be care-free. Undeniably, he is handsome. I think I admitted that to myself since day one, despite my hatred. 

He doesn't have to know that, though.

Besides, it isn't like we will ever become anything more than friends in the first place.

I placed my hand on his scanner, my print already stored in the scanner's memory. I was confused to find that my print, was in fact, declined. I frowned, distinctly remembering us registering our hands in eachothers scanners. I tried again and again.

Denied.

Denied.

I started getting worried about him. Was he sick? Was he injured? Is he having another breakdown?

I quickly knocked on the door, hoping my fears were unwarranted.

"Lotor? Are you there? Are you ok? Can you please open the door?" I said, all while holding my hand briefly against the door, ready to knock again.

I heard the faintest sound of muttering from inside his room, leading me to knock again.

"Lotor please speak up, I can't hear you. Open the door and tell me what's wrong." I said, voice laced with worry.

I could have sworn I heard a faint 'Go away' from inside the room. I huffed, taking a step back from his door. I tried to think of ways to get in, my brain going a million miles an hour. Wait. There's a passcode.

I walked up to the scanner, frantically trying to remember the code. It resembled a word, but I just cannot remember what it was. He mentioned it once, and I got a laugh out of it. It seems so much harder to remember when it actually matters.

Wait, wasn't it quiznack in number form?

I typed in the numbers 7-8-4-9-6-2-2-5, and behold, the door clicked open. I would have laughed if I wasn't in this situation. Lotor was on the floor when I walked in, sitting with his knees to his chest and arms wrapped around his knees. He was shaking slightly, that much was obvious, despite the lack of lighting. The lights were completely off, except for the extremely dim night light I bought for him a few phoebs ago.

I started to walk up to him before I heard his firm yet shaky words.

"Don't come any closer."

I stopped debating whether or not to heed his request. I decided against the latter, moving forward more steps.

"Stop."

I ignored him and kept walking. I bent down when I approached him, my hand slowly. moving to touch his shoulder. 

"Hey, Lotor..."

I said softly, gently resting my hand on his shoulder. He flinched away, breathing heavily and still slightly shaking.

"Lotor, what the fuck is the matter with you."

I said, a bit more forceful this time, pulling slightly on his arm. Maybe a little too hard, as I accidentally pulled him towards me, exposing his face. I looked at him, taking the opportunity to try and find out what was wrong. 

His eyes were squeezed shut, and his eyebrows were furrowed. His mouth was open slightly, due to his heavy panting. 

He looked at me, his eyes half-lidded and hazy. He looked like.... he looked like he was in pain? I was about to ask him what was wrong, when my attention was brought to somewhere else.

The straining erection in his pants.

All of a sudden, I had an idea of what was happening. I remember studying different species as a child, when I came across the Galrans. Their mating style was unbeknownst to me. Alphas, Omegas, Betas, heats and... ruts.

I accidentally intruded on the beginning of Lotor's rut.

I paled at the thought, remembering the reports of injuries occured to Omegas during Alpha ruts. Then, another thought passed through my head. What the fuck am I supposed to do now? I can't just leave him here. He's in pain.

Situations and scenarios ran through my head as I tried to decide the best course of action. Fuck it, I thought. I'm going to do the most idiotic thing, yet probably the only solution there is right now. I'm going to let him 'fuck" me into oblivion, as Lance would say.

He yanked his arm away, slightly backing up.

"Don't..." He whispered.

He sounded like he was in so much pain, and I felt horrible. I crawled over to him, and popped my head through his legs and arms and up towards his face. In sheer surprise, he lifted his head up and loosened his arms. I took the opportunity to wrap my arms around his neck.

I looked at him, noticing that he was watching me. He looked pained, but this was a different kind of pain. It looked more emotional pain. Like an internal battle. I was about to speak, but he cut me off.

"Please don't do this... I don't want to hurt you..." He whispered, in a voice that I never thought I would hear from him.

I lightly frowned at him, moving my mouth towards his ear. I whispered gently, making sure not to push him too hard.

"Don't hold back. Please...I want you to touch me." I said, nipping at his ear, trying to get him going.

All of a sudden, something just clicked. It was like the atmosphere in the room had changed. When he grabbed my hips, claws gently poking at my stomach, I knew. I knew he lost control.

And I didn't care.

I squeaked as he suddenly pulled me off the floor against his chest and threw me on the bed. I could barely get up before Lotor was ontop of me, pushing me back down. His hands were instantly on the top of my shirt, ripping it open.

I internally sighed. That was one of my favourite tops. What a shame.

His mouth moved up to my neck, fiercly sucking all while his hands moved to quickly unclasp my bra. I tried to take off his shirt, but it was almost impossible with his hands running up and down my waist. The movement caused me to let out a small moan.

He was starting to get impatient with my bra, so I moved down to help him. Until he ripped that off too. Seriously, what is with him and ripping my clothes apart?

His mouth moved down, sucking and kissing, as he yanked off my pants and pushed my thighs apart. He pushed my panties to the side and started to roughly suck on my clit.

I cried out from the rushed and unexpected feeling, my pussy quenching and my thighs pushing together. He once again pushed my thighs down, effectively moving them out of the way and holding them there. He continued to ravage my pussy, tongue pushing through my folds, penetrating my hole. I moaned, because damn, his tongue was long as fuck.

I could feel the blood seeping out of the place where his claws were digging into my thighs. Instead of painful, as I assumed it would feel, it was arousing. The feel of Lotor's tongue feeling every inch of my hole, the blood dripping down my legs, and the occasional nip of his fangs on my clit was becoming too much.

I was sweating and moaning, feeling myself fall over the edge. I started to feel the familiar coiling feeling in my core, my body tensing up.

"L-Lotor...p-please... I c-cant.. I'm-"

Just as I was about to cum, everything stopped. I whimpered, mourning over the loss of my almost achieved orgasm. It was short-lived, though, because he suddenly flipped me around so that my face was in the pillow and my ass was in the air. I didn't even time to realize what happened before I felt something huge penetrating my dripping pussy. I screamed, voice muffled by the pillow.

He mercilessly pounded into me with his dick, never fazing. It hurt like a bitch, but the pleasure that was overshadowing the pain was extremely worth it. My throat was burning from the moans escaping my mouth. On a particular thrust, his cock pounded into a particular spot inside my cunt. I cried, my head slightly lifting off of the bed. My head was pushed down by my neck, with the following words occurring;

"Shut up." He hissed, his hand effectively silencing me.

That was the first time I had heard him speak before this started, other than the groans or moans. And fuck, he sounded so fucking sexy. It caused heat to pool in my core, sending shivers up my spine. His hand was still wrapped around my neck, palm against my nape and fingers wrapped around to the front of my throat.

My head was going hazy, from both the lack of oxygen and and the fat cock pounding into my insides. Lots of strangled and incomprehensible noises were falling out of me, until a few things were able to be heard.

"Yes g-go-od oh fuck yes p-please f-fuck me-e harder... my pr-rince...." I whined, a trail of drool dribbling out of the side of my mouth.

He halted his movements, and I froze. I started to panic, because I thought I did something wrong and also because I didn't want him to stop. I let out a small whining noise, almost praying that he would keep fucking me. Luckily enough for me, he let go of my neck. Unluckily, he wrapped my hair around his hand and pulled. I squeaked, and he moved his head so he could talk in my ear.

"Say that again." He growled.

I frantically tried to remember what I said, too out of it to have comprehensible thoughts. He growled, pulling on my hair. It was then that I could recall what I said.

"M-my prince." I cried out desperately, slightly wiggling my hips.

He groaned, his hips beginning to pound into mine again. I moaned, my hair still being pulled by his powerful grip.

"Again." He said, pulling on my hair a little tighter.

"My p-prince..." I breathed out, reveling in the new sensation.

I could tell that this was one of his kinks, because when I repeated my sentence, he sent a few erratic thrusts right into my g-spot. I spasmed, my back arching and an un-godly noise erupting from my throat. I could tell that I was getting close, despite my incredibly hazy vision and my mind losing it's sanity by the second. He repeatedly aimed for that sensitive spot inside my squelching pussy, causing me to scream, my muscles tensing.

"Fuck, you're so tight..." He said lowly, panting as he slowed down slightly for a moment.

I whined, hearing that he was somewhat satisfied with my cunt, despite being blinded by intense heat. He continued to mercilessly thrust into me, a familiar coiling ready to spring in my pussy. I could tell he was getting closer too, as his moans were getting more frequent and his movements were getting sloppier. 

Suddenly, I felt a blood-drawing pain digging in my nape, followed by these breathless words;

"Mine."

I was gone. My orgasm rippled through me with the force of a thousand oceans. I screeched, my vision going black and my ears having a deafening ring in them. I could faintly hear Lotor's string of loud moans above me, followed by a large thing blowing up inside me and loads of semen coating my inner walls. I was blank, almost lifeless as I slowly lost consciousness, falling into a deep abyss.  
________

I slowly woke up, lifting my head up. I winced, my body aching left right and center. I slowly opened my eyes, the dim light still hurting my eyes. I squinted, and found Lotor sitting on the edge of the bed, facing away from me. His head was in his hands, and I sat silently as I watched him slowly run his hands through his hair, stopping when he reached the back of his head.

"Lotor?" I questioned softly, my voice still raspy from last night.

His head whipped around to face me, his eyes widening as he saw I was awake. Maybe he was planning to leave or something while I was still asleep. He was instantly by my side, asking me questions.

"L-Lotor what-"

"Did I harm you last night? Are there any specific places where you are in pain? What ha-"

"Hey, calm down. I'll explain everything, ok?" He nodded slowly, trying to slow his breathing. "Now, tell me what usually happens when you rut." I said firmly, hoping to try and bring some sense and calmness to the conversation.

"Why?" He asked shakily, his eyes slowly coming to realization. Either that or maybe he knew and was in denial.

"Just do it." 

"Ok.. well.. that's the thing. I do not know. I can never recall what happens. It just over time became a short period of time where I would sort of lose control and eventually lose consciousness. Did... did we...?" He asked quietly, with a look in his eyes that I couldn't quite comprehend. Possibly sadness or anger. It honestly looked more like panic... or fear.

A thought occured to me, and my heart instantly broke. I imagined Lotor waking up, expecting his room to be quiet and empty after a long nights sleep. Then turning over seeing me sleeping beside him, covered in bite marks and bruises. 

I looked at him sadly and slightly guiltily, hoping that the gaze would answer his question. It seemed to have done the trick, and he looked at me, eyes brimmed with tears. I panicked, my hand going to cup his cheek.

"Hey... Lotor... Lotor." He was refusing to look at me directly, his head moving slightly to the side, his eyes darting to the bed.

I pulled his face towards me, forcing him to look at me.

"I-I'm so sorry.... It's my fault. I saw you in so much pain and I-I couldn't just leave you like that." I whispered sadly, my hand still resting on his cheek, thumb caressing his upper cheekbone.

"No... It wasn't your fault. It was never your fault." He said, gently wrapping his arms around me, presumably for a hug.

I wrapped my arms around him as well. We sat like that for a while, before his hand slipped a little and went lower. I jolted in pain, and he instantaneously removed his hand. We looked down to discover that I, in fact, had a ridiculously large bruise on my left hip, shaped like Lotor's hand. I blushed lightly, and he lightly rubbed his thumb over the bruise, frowning. I winced, the bruise still raw and swollen.

"Lay down." He said, standing up to go get something from his bathroom.

I obeyed his request and lay down on my back. He came back with a light green ointment, and sat down on the bed. He began slowly rubbing the ointment over the bruise, stopping when I would flinch. He was still lightly frowning, and I blurted out something that came to mind.

"Doggy." 

"...What?"

"We did doggy style... in case you're wondering."

He deadpanned, and I couldn't help but laugh. As I laughed, it felt like some of the tension in the air was released. He sighed, rolling his eyes at my dumb behaviour. Once he was done cleaning up my wounds, he gently kissed me ontop of the forehead. I smiled lightly, and he gladly smiled back.

Suddenly, I wasn't so worried about what the future held.

I knew I would be satisfied with it.

**Author's Note:**

> help me im going to hell  
> p.s: sorry lotor is kinda oc, i wanted him to be a super soft marshmallow around the reader, but you could never see the difference in the way he acted because there was no contact with other characters. also, he felt super guilty about what happened, even though he knows that the reader intentionally started it. he understands her reasoning, and he still doesnt believe that it was her fault. meanwhile, the reader feels bad because she thinks that she forced him or she caused this string of events. but he doesnt think that. so yea. i just wanted to clarify that part of the end a lil there.


End file.
